starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Lord David
¡Aquí no se admiten Jedi! ¡Bienvenido, ', a la página de usuario de Darth David! **Armada Imperial *Orden Sith *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *República Galáctica *Imperio Sith de Darth Revan *Consejo Oscuro *Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt * Nueva Orden Sith de Darth David | etiquetas = 250px }} Hola, soy Lord David. Mis aportaciones a esta wiki—a pesar de ser variadas—se enfocan exclusivamente en el Proyecto de Trabajos relacionado con lo que es la nueva cronología de la serie de TV "Star Wars: The Clone Wars". Star Wars: The Clone Wars Esperando ansiosamente la emisión de The Clone Wars... ¡La fecha de hoy es: de , ! ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe cada viernes! 20:19 20 feb 2009 (UTC) Usuario Lord Darth David nació antes de que se creara la Antigua República y fue un Sith clandestino del bando de Revan, con grandes habilidades para cazar y acabar con los Jedi, se volvió espía infiltrándose en las líneas de la República y así logró asesinar más Jedi, disolviendo el Alto Consejo. Durante las Guerras Clónicas estuvo oculto como general Jedi, y cuando se dio la Orden 66 se encargó de que fuese ejecutada en su totalidad. Cuando se creó el Imperio Galáctico se convirtió en Gran Moff y compró miles de mundos, incluyendo su planeta natal, Corulag, después de que el Emperador muriese, mandó a construir una Estrella de la Muerte personal que utilizó para alejar a sus enemigos. Posteriormente se proclamó a sí mismo Emperador de Corulag y formó el Imperio Galáctico de Sistemas Independientes que luchó contra la Nueva República y posteriormente acabó con la Nueva Orden Jedi, se hizo aliado de los Yuuzhan Vong y les dio paso libre para que acabaran con la Alianza Galáctica. Luego mataría a Darth Krayt y actualmente formó la Nueva Orden Sith de Darth David. Artículos adelantados (por ahora) *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi * Capitán Rex * Comandante Cody *Plo Koon * Emboscada *Guerras Clon *Batalla de Christophsis *Grievous *Nute Gunray *Ahsoka Tano *Rookies *Bombad Jedi Noticias 1-Se funda en Star Wars Wiki en español, el Proyecto Wiki The Clone Wars. 2-Primer tráiler del esperado videojuego The Old Republic, "Engañados" 3-Se publica oficialmente la portada del segundo DVD de The Clone Wars Comandos de Clones 4-La Primera Temporada de The Clone Wars en Cartoon Network Latinoamérica, llega a su fin en tres semanas. 5-A la espera de videojuegos Star Wars: Battlefront: Escuadrón Élite, y The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República Trabajos En proceso *left|70px --'Proyecto de expansión completo de' Star Wars: The Clone Wars *70px --'Proyecto de expansión completo de' Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) left|70px --'Proyecto de expansión completo de los 'Líderes Separatistas' Artículos ahora trabajando *Guerras Clon *Guerra Civil Galáctica *Dooku *Cad Bane *Anakin Skywalker *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) *Hondo Ohnaka *Carnor Jax Artículos creados (por ahora) Novelas *'Republic Commando Series''' ** The Terror of Triple Zero ** The War's True Colors ** Republic Commando's Order 66 *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones *'The Clone Wars' **''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' **''The Clone Wars: Gambit: Stealth'' **''The Clone Wars 5'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' Actores *Mario Filio *José Lavat *Cristina Hernández *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Jesús Colín *Carlos Segundo *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza Películas y Televisión *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (banda sonora)'' *''Sony Classical *'' Star Wars A Musical Journey'' *''The Clone Wars: Una Galaxia Dividida'' *'' The Blue Shadow Virus'' *''Mystery of a Thousand Moons'' *''Rising Malevolence'' *''Shadow of Malevolence'' *''Destroy Malevolence'' *''Downfall of a Droid'' *''Duel of the Droids'' *''Storm Over Ryloth'' *''The Innocents of Ryloth'' *''Liberty on Ryloth'' *''Hostage Crisis'' *''Cargo of Doom'' Videojuegos *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' Comics Clone Wars Adventures Rogue's Gallery/The Package/A Stranger in Town/One Battle/Blind Force The Clone Wars Prelude/ Shakedown/ Procedure/ Agenda/ Mouse Hunt/ The Fall of Falleen/ Discount/ Departure/ Transfer/ The Dreams of General Grievous/ Bait/Switch/Invitation Only *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' Canónicamente Personajes *Nuvo Vindi *Sith no-identificado (Saqueo de Coruscant) *Gha Nachkt *TX-20( ) *TA-175 *Argyus *Cad Bane *Mar Tuuk *Carnor Jax *Nahdar Vebb *Slick (clon) *Darth Phobos *Darth Desolous *Whorm Loathsom *Rute Gunnay *Daultay Dofine *Ainlee Teem *R3-S6 *CT-327 *3D *Gor *Rune Haako *Passel Argente *Shu Mai *Numa *Waxer *Wooley *Fil *Hondo Ohnaka *Turk Falso *Peppi Bow *Gregar Typho Medicina *Fármacos Perma Ciencia *Droide Táctico *Robolobotomía *Científico *Estación de Defensa de Red Láser *Droide asistencial de Nuvo Vindi *Bomba viral Organizaciones *Compañía Fantasma *Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo *Asamblea Gotal para la Separación *Escuadrón Sombra (República Galáctica) Rangos y profesiones *Capitán Clon *Capitán Senatorial *Médico *Científico *Soldado Clon Anti-bombas Lugares *Nabat *Iego *Laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi *Nebulosa Kaliida Enfermedades * El Virus de la Sombra Azul Batallas *Invasión al Templo Jedi *Batalla en Bothawui (Guerras Clon) *Misión a la Estación Skytop *Misión a Rodia *[[Misión al Garra de Buitre|Misión al Garra del Buitre]] *Misión a supuesto espacio Confederado *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) *Conflicto de rehenes del Senado * Disputa en el "Tranquility" *Cruzada contra el Malevolencia **Batalla de Phu **Batalla de Ryndellia **Batalla de Abregado **Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida **Batalla cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida *Batalla de la Luna Rishi *Batalla de Mimban *Batalla de Falleen (Guerras Clon) *Misión a Vassek *Batalla de Vanqor *Misión a Florrum *Batalla en el planeta no-identificado (droide táctico) *Batalla de Quell *Batalla de Maridun *Batalla de Orto Plutonia *Escaramuza en el laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi *Misión a Iego *Batalla de Antar 4 (Guerras Clon) Estaciones *Estación Skytop Naves *Velero Solar *''Obex'' *''Saak'ak'' *''Radiante VII'' Legislaciones *Oficial de Resolución *Cumbre de la Ruta de Eriadu *Dirección Federal-Comercial *Rutas Comerciales *Representante de Asociación Planetaria Personajes favoritos de The Clone Wars *left|100px -Cad Bane *left|50px -Mar Tuuk *left|50px -Hondo Ohnaka *left|50px -¡Vivan los soldados clones del Gran Ejército de la República! Imágenes *Jedi in action!|left|150px *¡Una Galaxia Dividida por la Guerra!|left|150px *¡Enemigos!|left|150px *"La Espada de luz de tu padre"|left|150px *Aurra y Bane|left|150px *Asesinos Miembros del Consejo|left|150px Libros y comics que tengo (con mucha dificultad) Libros *'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' (Versión con Maul y con Anakin) *'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones' (Versión con Yoda) *'Star Wars: Labyrinth of Evil' *'Star Wars, from the adventures of Luke Skywalker' *'La Guerra de las Galaxias' *'The Paradise Snare' *'The Hutt Gambit' *'Rebel Dawn' *'Truce at Bakura' *'Heir to the Empire' *'Ambush at Corellia' (Versión Bantam y Del Rey) *'X Wing - The Rogue Squadron' *'Tie Fighter: A Pocket Manual' *'Episode I - Who's Who' *'The Ultimate Visual Guide' *'El Legado' *'A Pop Up Guide to the Galaxy' *'A Guide to the Star Wars Universe' (Edición de 1999) *'The Visual Dictionary' *'The New Essential Guide to weapons and Technology' *'Where science meets Imagination' *'La Magia del Mito' *'The Making of the Revenge of the Sith' Comics *'Todo ''Tales of the Jedi' *'Comics de KOTOR''' *'Boba Fett: Recompensa por Bar Kooda' *'Boba Fett: Cuando cuelga la gorda' *'Enemy of the Empire' *'Imperio Oscuro' *'Imperio Oscuro II' *'Imperio Carmesí I y II' *'Algunos de ''Legacy' (Los siete primeros) *'Shadows of the Empire''' *'Heir to the Empire' *'Episodio I' *'Episode II' *'Episode III' *'Una Nueva Esperanza' *'El Imperio Contraataca' *'El Regreso del Jedi' *'Empire Volume 4: The Heart of the Rebellion' *'The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic' *'The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom' *'Imperio: Traición' *'Muchos de los de ''Republic' Coleccionismo *Todas las películas en DVD. *Todos los soundtracks. *Soundtrack en disco de acetato del Episodio VI. *Actualmente colecciono juguetes de Hasbro, tengo varias estanterías repletas. '¡Viva Star Wars!' Premios ¡Muchísimas gracias por el premio! Votaciones del Senado 200px *'Encuesta del mes' ¿¿Qué parte de la Saga crees que se ha explotado con brutalidad? Las Guerras Clon La Guerra Civil Galáctica La Antigua República La Nueva República Los Yuuzhan Vong y su invasión El Legado de la Fuerza ¿Y cuál crees que debería explotarse más? Las Guerras Clon La Guerra Civil Galáctica La Antigua República La Nueva República Los Yuuzhan Vong y su invasión El Legado de la Fuerza *A continuación encontrarás una encuesta con una serie de preguntas para fanáticos muy objetivos de Star Wars. ¿A quién consideras como el Sith más poderoso? Darth Plagueis Darth Nihilus Darth Revan Darth Sidious Darth Vader Darth Bane ¿Y a quién consideras como el Jedi más poderoso? Yoda Mace Windu Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker Leia Organa Solo ¿Cuál consideras mejor película? I II III IV V VI The Clone Wars Si pudieras manejar una nave de la Saga, ¿cuál sería esta? Halcón Milenario Caza Ala-X Caza Tie Torrente V-19 Caza ARC-170 Destructor Estelar Executor ¿En qué planeta te gustaría vivir? Coruscant Atzerri Kamino Mustafar Korriban Corulag Corellia Naboo Xo Yavin ¿Qué canción de la Trilogía Original te parece la mejor? Tema Principal Tema de la Fuerza Historias de un Caballero Jedi Puesta de Sol Binario Pelea con sables de luz La Marcha Imperial El Campo de Asteroides La Sala de Honor Y ¿qué canción de la Nueva Trilogía consideras la mejor? El Duelo de los Destinos La Marcha Gungan Tema de la Federación Tema de la Confederación La Batalla de los Héroes Tema del General Grievous Escena de Inmolación El Duelo del Canciller Zam la Asesina y Persecusión entre Rascacielos Y ¿qué canción de The Clone Wars prefieres? A Galaxy Divided! Tema de Ahsoka Batalla en Christophsis Batalla en Teth (Escalando el Barranco) Obi-Wan al rescate Infiltrándose al Monasterio B'omarr Anakin vs Dooku Ziro rendido Palacio de Jabba Club Nocturno de Ziro right|250px ¿Qué videojuego, aunque no existiera, te gustaría que saliese a la venta? Battlefront III Kotor III Lego: The Clone Wars The Clone Wars Battles Continuación de The Force Unleashed Bounty Hunters ¿Qué película de Star Wars te gustaría con desesperación que saliese? Episodio VII Crimson Empire The Old Republic The Clone Wars II The Force Unleashed The Dark Times ¿Quién te gustaría que fuese el protagonista de la serie Live Action? Lord Darth Vader Un comandante Imperial Un Caballero Jedi Un pirata Un Cazarrecompensas Algún líder rebelde Palpatine right|250px ¿En qué te gustaría que se ambientase la serie Live Action? Los Tiempos Oscuros Las Guerras Clónicas La Antigua República La Guerra Civil La Nueva República La Invasión Yuuzhan Vong Compara cuál te parece mejor de todas las canciones. Duel of the Fates Chancellor's Duel The Asteroid Field The Imperial March Star Wars Main Theme Battle of the Heroes ¿Cuál de los personajes de la TO es tu favorito? Yoda Luke Obi-Wan Leia Han Solo Darth Vader Palpatine ¿Cuál de los personajes de la NT es tu favorito? Anakin Padmé Palpatine Dooku Grievous Maul Qui-Gon Mace Windu Gunray Haako Si en algún momento pudieses eliminar algo de la Saga ¿Qué sería? A Jar Jar Binks A los Ewoks A Ahsoka A Asajj Ventress A Jabba Otros ¿Qué cosa te gustaría que hiciese Lucasfilm ahora? Otra película en CGI Otra serie en CGI Episode VII Una película en CGI sobre la Antigua República ¿Qué juego te gusta más? Lightsaber Duels The Force Unleashed Jedi Alliance Galactic Battlegrounds Empire at War KOTOR KOTOR II Battlefront Lego Battlefront II Gakaxies Episode III Episode I Bounty Hunter Fondos de Pantalla Sé que si visitaste mi página de usuario, algún "recuerdito" tengo que dejarte, así que te dejo una serie de fondos de escritorio que servirán muy bien para tu pantalla en la computadora. Para hacerlos fondos de pantalla, cópialos y pégalos en tu computadora, una vez así, lo presionas con el botón derecho y das a la opción de "Establecer como fondo de escritorio". * * * * * Imágenes nuevas * * Subpáginas thumb|201px|''Dont make me destroy you!'' *Usuario:Lord David/Artículos *Usuario:Lord David/Citas en:User:Lord David